


Scarred World

by orphan_account



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU-Scarred World
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, the only thing that can be remembered is a story. Those are easy, with so many details, some that hardly matter and can be skipped. Other times, they're just the only way to talk about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarred World

A/N: AU, from Axel's perspective. He's around twenty or twenty-one here.

* * *

It feels like so long ago now. So long since I saw them last, since I saw home last. So long since I said good-bye and came here, to this town called Traverse. I try not to think about it much, at least beyond my increasing nightmares. Always the same one, always her.

Or it, I guess I should say. It looked like a woman, at least to me and so many others. Vesanus, we called it: Mad, insane, savage. It was a fitting name even when they didn't mean for it to be, back when they didn't believe it was real. Back then, they thought so little of it, of what it could do...

Maybe that's not important anymore, or maybe it shouldn't be. It's hard to say, really; I'm a bit biased. That's what happens when you're the last one, I guess; when you're the only one it spared.

Don't worry about that, though; that bit's not important. Not to you, anyway. Not to anyone other than me. After all, who would it be important to? It's just a crumbling little wreck of a town that no one's heard of anymore, one that even those who have won't talk about.

So many fell, each with a story. So many encountered Vesanus, the vicious, corruptive disease with so many forms. So many stories that no one even remembers. Of these, I know only seven. Seven people, seven tales. Tales I'll tell just this one last time.

 

* * *

A/N: So this about the third time I've tried to write Scarred World, I think? ^^; Hopefully it'll work out better this time. I'm not sure from what PoV the rest of the fic will be from, but it's between third person and Axel's PoV.


End file.
